


Glass skin

by Theonya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Female Uchiha Sasuke, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Loneliness, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya
Summary: Лучше сделать все самой, не придется ни с кем говорить. Не придется с кем-то поддерживать отношения. Не придется никому врать.Ничего не будет.И, кажется, пора к этому привыкнуть.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto





	1. Повседневность

Шумные дети вовсю резвились за окном, и она вынуждена была закрыть окно. И все же шум — тихий шорох, шелест страниц, скрипение ручек — не утих. Вот и прекрасно. Две девушки — с розовыми волосами и темноволосая — склонились над книгой, не слишком, впрочем, интересной, ведь первая зачем-то уставилась на вторую. Светлые зеленые глаза лениво обводили взглядом краешек изящного ушка, выбившийся из идеальной глади волос, тонкие черты худого лица манили аристократичной бледностью, а губы были стянуты в молчаливую сдержанную нитку, как и всегда.  
— Что случилось, Харуно-сан?  
И никогда на «тян», никогда по имени, никогда за руку. Безупречная, строгая, таинственная — вот её стиль. Он противоположен стилю Сакуры — неловкой, стеснительной, забавной и наивной, как дитя. Весьма глупое дитя.  
— С Вами все в порядке?  
Староста класса и её заместитель. С виду — лучшие подруги, не разлей вода, вместе с детства, навсегда. По факту, даже челкастая Ино-свинина, которую она терпеть не может, куда ближе и роднее её — холодной и неясной.  
— Харуно-сан, может, Вам лучше домой?  
— Нет, спасибо, Учиха-сан.  
— Может, Вы заработались? Я могу закончить все одна.  
— Нет, я помогу Вам.  
Темно-серые, почти черные глаза смотрят на неё с непониманием и некоторым недоверием. Её обычный взгляд. Сакура не в состоянии его выдержать. Как всегда.  
Надоело.  
Но она снова ничего не скажет. Это ничего не изменит.  
Она снова уставилась в книгу.  
Вдруг двери раздвинулись.  
— Добрый вечер, сестра. Привет, Сакура-тян. Не пора ли отправляться домой?  
Этот молодой мужчина с доброй, хоть и сдержанной улыбкой часто отвлекал их от дел, если они засиживались. Иногда приносил им что-нибудь поесть или попить. В детстве он катал их на качелях в парке, играл с ними в салочки и прятки, покупал мороженое, и тогда темноволосая малышка улыбалась. После смерти родителей ему пришлось устроиться на подработки, но и учебу он не забрасывал: окончив школу, поступил и окончил университет, но, несмотря на это, у них все-таки был опекун. Орочимару. Что-то в его облике настораживало Сакуру, но она списывала это на то, что человек ей просто не нравится.  
— Сакура-тян? Проснись! — мягко коснулся плеча старший брат старосты. — Сацуки, поднимайся пока что, а я проведу Сакуру-тян домой.  
Темноволосая кивнула.  
— Спокойной ночи, Харуно-сан.  
— И Вам, Учиха-сан.

Дверь просторной квартиры закрылась на замок. Зажегся свет.  
— Как официально… — рассмеялся он. — Сакура-тян, почему так…  
Сацуки закрыла окно. Слышать треп брата с этой девочкой не хотелось. Наверное, она слишком устала от этого всего, и хотелось не делать абсолютно ничего, просто лечь и уснуть, желательно потом не проснувшись. Она подогрела ужин на троих, поела, помыла посуду и села за недоделанные уроки. Вскоре пришел Итачи, что-то сказал ей, но она была погружена в дела. Опекун так и не пришел.  
Закончив их и облегченно вздохнув, она уснула.  
Еще один, похожий на другой как две капли воды, день наконец-то закончился. Сколько же еще таких дней впереди… Где-то в глубине души она завидовала лежебокам и троечникам, которые приходили в класс, чтобы отсидеть занятия и потом просто получить хоть какой-то аттестат: для них скука кончалась вместе со звонком последнего урока, а после — начиналась насыщенная какими-то событиями жизнь, и, наверное, она кипела и бурлила эмоциями, впечатлениями, радостями и печалями. Она завидовала некоторым девушкам: они на каждом углу щебетали, что такое любовь, как же им повезло, и не беда, что парни либо быстро менялись, либо хотели не только подержаться за ручку, но и чего-то большего. Она понимала — это неизбежно, так парни устроены природой, но все равно хотела когда-нибудь хотя бы поговорить с кем-то из них. Не то, чтобы у неё не получалось даже словом переброситься, нет. Иногда ей приходили какие-то странные записочки — Харуно-сан даже называла это любовными письмами, и Сацуки приходилось идти то на крышу, то за школу, чтобы выслушать смущенное признание, но она была обычно настолько шокирована, хоть и не подавала виду, что парни не дожидались ответа и убегали.  
Не то, чтобы ей было… Нет, все-таки было.  
Ей было очень сложно общаться с людьми. Она совершенно не понимала людей. Она не представляла, что можно сказать, чтобы показаться интереснее, чем она есть, и даже вроде как лучшая подруга — Харуно Сакура-сан — скучала с ней. Это было грустно. Она хотела быть более открытой, но у брата вечно не было времени после смерти родителей, опекун же и не стремился понимать, с детства называя все, что не нравилось ему, детской блажью и ерундой. Но возможно ли быть открытой с другими людьми, если даже близким все равно? Как же это глупо — надеяться на то, что никогда не исполнится.  
Сацуки больше ничего не ожидала от окружающих.  
Лучше сделать все самой, не придется ни с кем говорить. Не придется с кем-то поддерживать отношения. Не придется никому врать.  
Ничего не будет.  
И, кажется, пора к этому привыкнуть.


	2. Новенькая

Изящные длинные пальцы неторопливо разворачивали обеденный перекус. Сакура, задумавшись, заметила наглую блондинку только после того, как та схватила один из бутербродов.  
— Блин!  
— Не лови ворон, — усмехнулась та. — На что уставилась-то?  
— Да так, ни на что в особенности…  
— Да ну? Ладно, пусть так. У вас же следующий урок с нами?  
— Наверное…  
— Сейчас еще бутерброд стяну, если не проснешься.  
— Да, с вами, — недовольно взглянула она в голубые глаза. — Опять тебя видеть, Ино-свинина…  
— Переживешь, большелобая, — вдруг она схватила еще один бутерброд и убежала. — Кстати, вкусные!  
«Вот зараза!» — прокричала внутренняя Сакура, но внешне это выразилось недовольным хмурым лицом. Обычно они с Сацуки обедали вместе, но сегодня она отказалась и деликатно отсела. Иногда такое с ней бывало, без всякой видимой причины она замыкалась в себе полностью, не давая никому ни малейшей надежды пробраться в маленький мирок. Впрочем, в этом Сакура была согласна с внутренней Сакурой, когда-то мудро сказавшей: «Каждый имеет право на своих тараканов». Правда, уточнение, что у одних этих тараканов совсем чуть-чуть, а у других одни по голове бегают толпами, осталось без внимания.  
Какая-то смелая шестиклассница просунула голову в дверь, и, обведя взглядом всех, все же нашла того, кто был ей нужен.  
— Харуно-сан, Вам письмо!  
Звонкий голос невозможно было не услышать, и потому все уставились на них. Она вздохнула, ведь пообедать толком так и не удалось, и пошла к девчонке, которая с поклоном отдала и убежала.  
«Сакура-сан, я долгое время восхищаюсь Вами, такой восхитительной и волшебной. Вы похожи на розу — цветущая, красивая, нежная и великолепная. Я хотел бы быть рядом с Вами, и если я не слишком дерзок, не могли…»  
Она усмехнулась. Как глупо.

На крыше её ждал невероятно смущенный парень с дурацкой стрижкой, одетый в зеленую форму. Он что-то пролепетал, частично дублируя текст записки, а она пыталась вспомнить, кто же это. Наконец память выдала, что он, кажется, из параллельного класса, потом надо будет Ино-свинину расспросить, что это было. И, кажется, он хорош в тайдзютсу. Наверное.  
-…И вот поэтому я люблю Вас, Сакура-сан.  
— Так как, говоришь, тебя зовут?  
— Рок Ли.  
— Ага. Понятно.  
— Каков Ваш ответ?  
— Конечно же нет.  
— Но почему…  
— Уважаемый, я почти не знаю тебя.  
— Может, сначала подружимся?  
Она окинула его быстрым взглядом.  
— Разве что _только_ подружимся.  
— Я согласен.  
Что-то новенькое. Почти.  
— Хорошо. Я тоже. Давай же пожмем руки в знак дружбы.  
Они пожали руки и вместе спустились.  
— Я проведу т…  
— Нет, — прервала его Сакура. — Я одна доберусь. Спасибо.  
— Хорошо.

Сацуки уже пообедала и теперь сидела, как всегда, уткнувшись носом в книгу.  
— Я дома… — протянула Харуно.  
— С возвращением… — на автомате прозвучал тихий голос.  
Она улыбнулась. Иногда все-таки что-то милое прорывается сквозь строгую маску. Темноволосая оторвалась от своих мыслей.  
— Харуно-сан, у нас сейчас не будет занятия с параллельным классом. Нам будут объявлять какие-то новости, говорят, хорошие.  
— Договорились.  
Прозвучал звонок, и в класс вошла директор школы, Цунаде.  
— Дети, — сильным голосом произнесла она. — На повестке дня две новости. Первая касается школы в целом — у нас появился новый преподаватель, возможно, вы слышали о нем от учеников другой школы. Его зовут Джирайя. Те, кто захочет, могут записаться к нему на пробные дополнительные занятия. Потом мы введем его в расписание тем ученикам, которые постараются на этих занятиях. Вторая новость касается только вашего класса. Принимайте в свою дружную семью новенькую ученицу: Узумаки Наруко.  
В класс залетел светловолосый вихрь в оранжевой куртке. При замедлении его движения все рассмотрели красивую голубоглазую девушку с двумя пышными светлыми хвостами.  
— Я Узумаки Наруко, и я стану лучшей боевой ниндзя в городе!  
Мальчишки одобрительно захлопали, девчонки засмеялись.  
— А еще я обожаю рамен из раменной Ичираку и суп из красной фасоли!  
— Пфф, что за убожество… — тихо протянула Сакура, и Сацуки несомненно услышала её, но про себя подумала немного другое. У неё еще не было повода относиться так к этой новенькой, и придумывать его, честно говоря, не хотелось. Новенькая — значит, чистый лист общения. Возможно, это хорошо, но скорее всего, он и останется чистым.  
— Так, Узумаки-сан, садитесь возле…  
— Да я и постоять могу! — рассмеялась она.  
Цунаде раздраженно выдохнула.  
— Но ладно, я присяду, — исправилась девчонка. — Куда надо-то?  
— Харуно-сан, отсядьте, пожалуйста, назад. Узумаки-сан, садитесь на её место. Рядом с Вами сидит староста класса, Учиха Сацуки-сан.  
Темноволосая встала и сдержанно поклонилась. В ответ блондинка протянула руку и увлеченно начала:  
— Привет, я…  
— Слышала. Садитесь.  
Директор удовлетворенно кивнула учителю.  
— Все, можете продолжать занятие.  
— Итак, сегодня мы рассмотрим, как рассеять…  
На стол старосты прилетела скомканная записка, написанная неразборчивым, торопливым почерком.  
«Привет! Меня зовут Наруко! Можно я буду называть тебя Сацуки?»  
Блондинка помахала рукой, Учиха вздохнула, и в следующий момент бумажка улетела к адресату.  
«Добрый день. Нет, нельзя.»  
«Почему? Чем ты увлекаешься?»  
«Я увлекаюсь уроками. Вы мешаете.»  
Новенькая негодующе взглянула на аккуратные ровные буквы и скривила недовольное лицо. Соседка же никак не отреагировала, продолжая смотреть на доску и что-то конспектировать в тетрадке и одновременно в строгом ежедневнике.  
«А почему у тебя и тетрадь, и блокнот?»  
Сацуки нахмурилась.  
«У Вас возраст почемучки?»  
«Невежливо отвечать вопросом на вопрос!»  
Она нахмурилась еще больше, отложила на секунду ручку, и записка в правой руке вдруг на секунду полыхнула синим пламенем, не оставляя от себя ни малейшего следа.  
— Ого… — одними губами удивилась Узумаки.  
— Не мешайте, пожалуйста, — прошептала староста и вновь углубилась в занятие.  
Сакура, сидевшая через проход, конечно же все видела.  
«КАКОГО ХРЕНА?! Она не подарила мне столько эмоций за все годы школы, сколько ей за пять минут!» — кричала она внутренней Сакуре. Та как-то безуспешно пыталась её успокоить, и психоз стал заметен даже Ируке.  
— Харуно-сан, Вам нехорошо?  
— НЕТ! Т-то есть да, сенсей. Все в порядке.  
— Почему-то я в этом не уверен. Пройдите в медпункт, пожалуйста. Извините.  
— Извините, сенсей.  
Он задумчивым взглядом провел собирающуюся девушку. Обычно вторая королева класса была почти так же задумчива и вдумчива на занятии, как и первая, но сегодня что-то пошло не так. Сакура почему-то нервничала. Сацуки отвлекала новенькая, и краем глаза он заметил пламя на руке, но ничего не сказал.  
— Узумаки-сан, Вы все поняли?  
— Что?  
— То, что я рассказывал, Вы поняли?  
— Что Вы рассказывали?  
— Узумаки-сан, прошу Вас быть внимательней.  
— Ок.  
Еще и эта новенькая. Странная она какая-то, на уроке в небесах витает, не слушает, надо бы посмотреть её личное дело, ведь если она перевелась, что-то не так, значит…  
Прозвенел звонок. Ребята оторвались от конспектов. Девушки, пошушукиваясь, двинулись к новенькой, и всю перемену можно было слышать восхищенные вздохи и заинтересованные реплики.  
— А сколько тебе лет?  
— Можно ли называть тебя Наруко?  
— Что делать любишь?  
— Любимый предмет?  
— Любимый цвет?  
— Любимый цветок?  
И прочее, прочее, прочее. Слишком шумно для Сацуки. Она не привыкла к тому, что события проходят не мимо неё, а почти что и рядом. Слишком ярко и броско, она не смогла выдержать и ушла, спряталась в каком-то из закутков школы, которую с детства знала как свои пять пальцев. Слишком раздражающе для Сакуры, которая успела вернуться. «Да что в ней такого?» — кричала она на внутреннюю себя. Та списывала все на «новизну», на «через пару дней все утихнет», но этим совсем не успокаивала и не вселяла ни тени доверия. Обе они были в некотором дисбалансе, потому…  
Никто не заметил, что внимательный взгляд новенькой был прикован именно к двум королевам класса.


End file.
